


Of Bullets, Magic, and a Little Rebellion

by Lady_Douji



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Soldiers, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: Prompto was never taken out of Niflheim as a child. Instead he grew up first as his father’s lab rat and favorite experiment, and then as soldier/living weapon in the Niflheim army. Until he decides to go for something different.





	1. First Meetings

Prompto carefully parked his motorcycle, with its imperial tracker carefully disabled, behind the Regalia. It was remarkable how Prince Noctis and his retinue kept avoiding the imperial army when they traveled in such a distinctive vehicle. But then he suspected the native Lucians were taking a bit of pleasure in the small rebellion of reporting false tips, spreading the pursuers thin and leaving large gaps in the Imperial net. Fortunately that thin net also made it easier for him to slip away from his troops and officers. Shouldering his pack of clothes and supplies he took off into woods and where he hoped he would find Prince Noctis, and that he wouldn’t be killed on sight.

Making his way through the woods, Prompto carefully avoided the native and nasty wildlife, he couldn’t keep and excited hopeful smile off his face. He had been curious about the Lucian prince since The Oracle first spoke of him, and encouraged Prompto to seek him out. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was enjoying his own act of rebellion, even if he couldn’t say if it was more against his father personally, or empire of Niflheim as a whole. He would be up for execution if he was caught no matter who he was really rebelling against. The thought made him laugh a little, and his fingers itched to pull out his camera as they always did when his thoughts turned morbid. Instead he continued his search. 

It wasn’t long before he found the three he was looking for. The prince and his companions were on the edge of a cliff overlooking an imperial blockade trying to figure out a way past. Prompto couldn’t quite make out everything, but it was clear the group was having trouble coming to an agreement, between taking the blockade head on, or heading back to to the outpost waiting for more information. Setting his pack aside Prompto was grateful for the research he had done on area, it gave him the perfect way to both first introduce himself and hopefully ingratiate himself to the trio. 

“There is another option.” Prompto announced loudly as he stepped out of the woods, hands raised.

The three whirled around, their weapons appearing instantly in flash of light. Prompto had to force down a nervous laugh as the large man his informants had identified as Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince’s bodyguard stepped to the front, looming threateningly.

“Who the hell are you?” Gladiolus growled out, clearly eyeing Prompto’s Niflheim uniform.

“General Prompto of the Niflheim army.” Prompto answered honestly, trying not to show how nervous he was. Which wasn’t easy when he considered Gladiolus had at least ten inches of height on him and probably outweighed him by a hundred pounds of muscle mass. 

The bespectacled advisor fixed him with a pointed and calculating glare, “The Quicksilver General?”

“That’s actually a new one,” Prompto noted with a slight chuckle “So I’ll have to take your word if I’m Quicksilver or not.”

“Regardless of what you’re called why would you be interested in helping us?” This time it was the prince who spoke up. 

Here Prompto hesitated. How could he explain a lifetime of events, circumstances, and chance meetings that led him to abandon his mission and post? To want to join forces with the very person his was supposed to be hunting. And explain it all quickly and believably. 

“My reasons are complicated. The short and simple version is that I wish to leave the empire and put my skills to better use than fighting for a senile old man’s ambitions.” He stated, rolling his shoulders a little to ease the tension building up. “You could at least hear the option I have for you.”

The three exchanged a glance before Noctis nodded his consent. “Alright then. We’re listening. 

“Great!” Prompto said, smiling slightly. “Now I’m assuming you want to get past the blockade and head up to Lestrallum. And you can either try to fight your way through, which you might be strong enough to do, but would tell the rest of the imperials exactly where you are, and risk reprisals on the locals for not turning you in.”

The unhappy glares sent his way told him his deduction was correct, continuing “Now about half a mile from here there’s a cave system. It hasn’t been fully surveyed yet, but all indications show it going through the entire pass. And there are rumors of a royal tomb deep within as well. I can lead you there and help you through.”

“I take it then you wish to travel with us through these caves.”

“Considering it a test, or an audition.” Prompto offered. “I’m looking for someone worth giving my life and skill to, you need to test to see if you can trust me. A trek through monster and demon infested caverns seems a decent enough trial.”

“Sounds like something only a crazy Nif would think up.” Gladiolus snorted, turning his head to look at Noctis. “Noct, you actually buying this load of crap.”

“Thinking ‘bout it.” Noctis replied nonchalantly.

“WHAT!” The large man turned to his prince. “Are you out of your mind?”

The advisor shushes him, and the three men draw into a huddle, one always keeping an eye on Prompto. For his part Prompto tried to look as earnest, helpful, and non threatening as he could. It might have worked better if he wasn’t in uniform, but he hadn’t wanted to try and join the Prince lying about who he was.

“Enough Gladio!” The prince half yelled “We’re checking out that cave. At least to see if there’s a royal tomb.”

“Fine, but I have some conditions for him.” Gladio stepped away from the group with a scowl, before turning to glare at Prompto stalking close and jabbing a finger into his chest, “When we camp or rest you turn your weapons over to me, and you sleep away from us.”

Tilting his head to look the taller man in the eyes, Prompto nodded his agreement, ‘Alright, but I will insist on cleaning and performing maintenance on my guns before turning them over.”

Gladiolus opened his mouth to protest, but Ignis spoke first, “A reasonable request. Shall we be off then?”

Prompto finally lowered his hands, turning to collect his pack and shouldering its weight once more. “Works for me. I’ll have ya there in a jiffy.” Walking away he was glad he had his back to the three and they couldn’t see the hopeful grin spreading across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis eyed the blond general critically as they hiked through the forests leading to to the promised cave system. He did not talk much, and paused occasionally to either confirm direction or to take a photo of some interesting landscape. He could not have been much older than Prince Noctis if not the same age, but moved with the surety of a long trained soldier. A few times Ignis thought he heard soft humming or caught a quick smile on his face If it wasn’t for the stark white and red uniform of a Nifelheim officer Ignis could have mistaken the general for any regular young man out on pleasure hike. 

“Soo what do we know about this guy?” Noctis asked softly from his left.

“Not much I’m afraid.” Ignis said, “I can confirm he’s who and what he says he is, but the empire seems to prefer keeping him as a home guard rather than sending him to the front lines. We’ve also received reports of him acting as an escort for Lady Lunafreya on her healing pilgrimages. Other than that there’s not much known about him or his abilities”

“He knows Luna!” Noctis said surprised his brows furrowing in concentration. “I think she may have mentioned him. Maybe.”

“Oh?” Ignis questioned “You didn’t say anything earlier.”

Noctis shrugged, “She was pretty vague about him and never mentioned his name. She just said she had a new escort she wished I could meet. She thought we would get along and would be friends. Now I’m kinda wishing I had asked for more details”

“Ahh, if he’s the one Lady Lunafreya was referring to than that would be a point in his favor.” Ignis pondered, “I wonder if she made a similar suggestion to him and that’s why he approached us.”

“That’s a big if.” Gladio added in, eyeing the general suspiciously. “And it’s still too damn convenient that he showed up when he did.”

Ahead of them the general paused gazing intently at the sky, he raised his camera as if to take a photo, but instead lowered it with a grimace. Pointing off to a speck in the sky he called out, “Imperial air patrol.” before heading off to take cover under nearby trees. 

Sharing a glance with the others Ignis quickly followed by by Noctis and Gladio, and while they watched the sky Ignis took the opportunity to watch Prompto. The general kept his eyes trained on the magitek transport flying their way, his hand on his gun, not yet pulling it out of its holster. On a purely tactical level Ignis could appreciate the gunman joining them, their small group could use the tactical advantage of a ranged fighter. There was still the large factor of whether or not they could actually trust him at their backs. As soon they had a signal for their phones he would need to contact Cor, or Monica and ask them to dig up more information on General Besthia.

Several long minutes later, the airship moved on and passed out of sight with no indication it had spotted them, and they all let out a collective sigh of relief. Prompto stepping out from the cover he found. “Whew, thought they’d never leave,” He said with a slight grin at the others “The cave entrance should just be another 10 minute walk from here.”

“Let’s go then” Gladio half growled half spat out. “The sooner we’re done with this cave and with you the better.”

The grin slipped away quickly as Prompto turned back to the path and started hiking again “R-right. You guys have a schedule to keep or something.”

Ignis stifled a frown and glare at Gladio. Allying with General Prompto may only be a trial run or an “audition” as he had put it, but it would be better if they didn’t give him a reason to go back to the empire. They had enough enemies as it was, if they had a chance to befriend one, or at least turn them into a neutral party they had better take it. 

True to his words, another ten minutes and the found themselves in front of a large cave entrance. Gladio and Noctis were inspecting it and debating about the types of demons inside. As well as how long it might take to find their way through.

Prompto knelt down and started digging into his pack pulling out a few papers, “Hold on. I have the surveys of the caves. At least what was completed before the surveyors decided it was too dangerous to continue. There’s one from each side of the mountain. That should let us, I mean let you plan a route through.”

Gladio looks at the papers in the general’s hands like they were a poisonous viper, making no move to approach or look at them. Noctis just had hit normal expression of bland indifference at the offered information.

Ignis pushes his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could understand Gladio’s suspicions and reluctance to trust the Niflheimian general, but just a dollop of civility would make things so much easier. He would have to talk with them both later. Stepping forward he took the two maps. “Thank you General Besthia. These will be helpful.” 

“Uhm, just Prompto please.” the blonde said, rubbing the back of his head. “Not really a general out here And I’m pretty sure they don’t let you keep the rank or the title if you go AWOL”

“Very well then Prompto.” Ignis nodded, glancing over the maps, Ignis realize the caves were, like most caves a labyrinth. “I know it’s early but I see signs of a haven close by. I suggest we make camp so we can study these maps and be able to tackle them while fresh.”

“Works for me.” Noctis said, “I saw a fishing spot so maybe I can catch us some dinner”

Not waiting for Gladio to chime in, Noctis started walking toward the glowing runes of the haven, leaving the rest of them to scramble to catch up. They arrived at the haven with little fanfare, the glowing blue runes a welcome sight. Noctis then began the routine of pulling their camping equipment out of the Arminger arsenal, bright flashes of blue light that turned into their tent, foldable chairs, and portable stove. Ignis couldn’t quite stop the small upturn pull at his mouth at the shocked and incredulous look on Prompto’s face at the display.

Prompto’s own supply of camping equipment was markedly less extensive, Ignis noted, watching the young man roll out nothing more than some foam padding and a sleeping bag. A bit bare and rudimentary, but sufficient as long as it didn’t rain.

“You better be ready to hand over those guns by the time we finish setting up.” Gladio called out as he started to unfold the tent.

“Fine fine,” Prompto called back, unbuckling his gun holsters and sitting down on his sleeping bag. Pulling out a set of tools Prompto swiftly unloaded and dismantled his guns, spreading the pieces out before him. 

Ignis found himself slightly tempted to watch Prompto work, Ignis had never seen guns like his in Insomnia, and there was something appealing about well crafted and organized machinery. Instead he turned his attention to setting up the folding table and camp stove. It was too early to actually start making dinner but it let him confirm which ingredients he had on hand and what might go with whatever fish Noctis caught. Gladio was not rushing through the camp set-up exactly, but he was more focused than usual, no joking banter with either Noctis or himself. He obviously wanted the camp set up as soon as possible. Ignis figured Gladio set a new record getting the tent and fire started in under twenty minutes before stalking over to loom over Prompto. 

If Gladio had been hoping to catch Prompto unprepared and off guard he failed. As it was Prompto was calmly sitting, holding up his guns, that were reassembled and back in their holsters. If he was at all nervous about surrendering his weapons, he wasn’t showing it. 

“I left them unloaded,” Prompto offered as Gladio took the guns, “but it would be best to leave them in their holsters. And I trust you’re already trained in gun safety at least.” 

“We aren’t going to accidentally kill ourselves with them if that’s what you’re hoping for.” Gladio growled out. “We know how to handle guns.”

“Just trying to be safety conscious.” Prompto replied with a forced smile, “It would be a shame for this whole quest to fall apart because someone was being stupid around firearms.”

“Yeah right,” Gladio huffed turning away from their guest, stalking to the tent. 

“Wow, so he actually gave them up.” Noctis said quietly, moving to stand at Ignis’ side. “I know he said he would, but I kinda expected him to protest a little or try to get out of it.”

“Indeed he must be serious if he’s willing to be alone and unarmed with three men capable of killing him.” Ignis noted as he sorted through his spices, still watching Prompto. Without a task to do he looked a little lost, his long fingers twisting together and pulling at each other for a few moments before he reached for his camera. Hunching over the device like a child with a stuff toy. 

“Or he has additional weapons hidden that we don’t know about.” Gladio added, joining the other two, Prompto’s guns draped over one shoulder. Stealing a quick glance at their self-invited guest he fixed Ignis with a firm and steady look. “Don’t tell me you plan on feeding him. That’s how you get stuck with stray dogs. I don’t want to encourage him to stick around.”

“A little harsh there Gladio.” Noctis chimed in “He is helping us for now, and he agreed to your terms.” 

“Yeah? Just remember what happened the last time we trusted anyone from Niflheim.” Gladio half growled out. “For all we know he was part of the attack on Insomnia. I mean it Iggy. No feeding him.”

Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses, “Very well Gladio, I don’t feel like arguing over this right now. Provided that he has his own rations, I won’t feed him for now. However if he has no rations, or if I feel his rations are inadequate I will not allow anyone in our company to go hungry. Also,” Ignis reached over, gripping Gladio’s bicep and pulling him close. “You will take more care to hide your distrust and hatred Gladiolus. On the chance that Prompto is sincere in his desire to defect I don’t want him running back to the empire because you mistreated him.”

Gladio pulled his arm away, “Fine, but his weapons stay with me. Noct, you wanted to go fishing so let’s go.”

Turning on his heel, Gladio stalked off the haven, not waiting for Noctis to catch up.

“He’ll calm down eventually.” Noctis commented, “He didn’t like me much we he was assigned to be my Shield. And it’s not like we don’t have reason to distrust him. Prompto will just have to prove himself. To all of us. We’ll be back soon with dinner.”

Noctis headed off to follow Gladio, leaving Ignis alone with the self-declared former General Besthia who gave no indication he had heard their conversation. Pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache Ignis sat down in one of the camp chairs and pulled out his phone. Typing out a message to Cor. 

_“General Prompto Besthia has joined us. Claims plans to defect. Has provided plans to get us past imperial blockade. Please send any information/advice possible.”_

Message sent Ignis leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, forcing himself to relax. In a minute he would pull out the maps Prompto provided and begin planning the route but for now he would content to just sit and breathe.


End file.
